The Newcomers
by Red Dragon8
Summary: A girl with a horrible past shows up in town, and she joins the best team in town. But when the Blade Breakers show, and the girl's past comes flooding back, will she be able to cope with it?


The Newcomers  
  
RED DRAGON: This is my first ever fic, so please review. I do accept anonymous reviews, so say whatever you want. But no evil flames please.  
  
DEVA: Don't worry Aibou, I can't think of anyone who would give you a bad review.  
  
RED DRAGON: Yeah, but you don't know that many people.  
  
DEVA: *pouts*  
  
RED DRAGON: Thanks anyway. By the way, if you didn't know already, this is a beyblade fic. It takes place after Tyson became the World Champion.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Red Dragon does not own any of beyblade, but she does own the extra characters.  
  
RED DRAGON: Thanks Disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 1 - New Teammates  
  
A 15-year-old girl stood alone outside the mall. Nobody liked her, but that was probably because no one had ever tried to get to know her. Maybe it was because she never let anybody get to know her. Or perhaps it was because her parents had filed a missing child report last year. She had been turned in, but when they were at work, she seized her opportunity and disappeared in the dead of night.  
  
Every night she would cry herself to sleep. Her past haunted her, and nobody knew about it. She suffered by day, and by night, she ran. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away, as far away from them as possible.  
  
Her long silver whipped across her face, and the sunglasses framing her amber eyes glinted in the sunlight. Everybody around her was happily talking about the upcoming festival. The girl knew she would go, because there would be a big crowd. And if there was a big crowd, she could easily blend in.  
  
When she had run away, she had left everything behind - her family, her identity, her cash, and her friends. The only things she took with her were some food, clothes, her laptop, and her prized possession - her beyblade. She had always been good with computers. That was how she was able to get by. She would hack into her father's bank account and take however much money she needed.  
  
That's another reason why she was always on the run - whenever she took money, they could trace her location. But she could avoid them finding her - she had five different names, faces, hairstyles, and even eye colors, all of which were untraceable to Tameka. She looked totally different from what she looked like when she left. Being on the run wasn't easy, but she could do it. Tameka would do whatever it took to get away from her father. Her father . . . he was the reason she had run away; he was the reason that she would never go back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tameka jumped as a voice interrupted her thought. The interrupter - a girl, around her age - was standing next to her. She had shoulder-length black hair and hypnotizing green eyes. "Sorry if I scared you. You look so sad. And quiet. Hi. I'm Mae. Who are you?"  
  
"Darcie." That was her first fake name.  
  
"So, Darcie, I haven't seen you around here before. Where do you live?" Mae asked.  
  
"I'm from out of town," Tameka said. "I came here for the festival."  
  
"Who are you going with?" Mae asked.  
  
"Nobody," Tameka said. This girl was beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"I could go with you, if you like. You know, to show you around and stuff. I'd be happy too," Mae said.  
  
"Whatever," Tameka said.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you at six, then. I'll probably be by the cotton candy machine. See ya!" Mae said pleasantly before entering the mall.  
  
Tameka spent most of the afternoon wondering whether or not she should go to the festival. She had spent the last ten or so months avoiding people, never getting close to them . . . but then again, she had said that she would go. As six o'clock came nearer, she got this strange feeling - like she was being watched. That was when she decided to go to the festival.  
  
After getting her hand stamped, Tameka walked through the front gate and towards the cotton candy machine. Mae was there, waiting like she promised. Mae ran up to her.  
  
"Hi Darcie! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come!" she said joyfully.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I got . . . a little lost," Tameka said, the feeling coming back to her. "So, what do you want to do first?"  
  
"I was thinking, the roller coaster?" Mae suggested. Tameka nodded as the two girls got into the line. As they inched closer, Mae brought something up. "So, where are you and your parents staying?"  
  
Tameka's stomach turned, and she felt like she had just been stabbed. Her parents. "My parents aren't here. I'm staying with . . . my cousin."  
  
"What's your cousin's name?" Mae asked.  
  
"Umm . . ." Tameka began to get worried. What if she let something slip? What if . . . her father found her? She couldn't take that risk. Tameka darted out of the line and disappeared. She was very good at that.  
  
"Darcie? Darcie!?" Mae said as she, too, ran out of the line. "Where are you? Oh, come on, this isn't the time for hide and seek!"  
  
Tameka ran, blinded by all the lights, towards the front gate. She suddenly bumped into someone. Tameka looked up. It was a girl, perhaps a year older than her. Her sky blue hair flowed down to her waist, and he comforting red eyes looked confused.  
  
"Sorry," Tameka muttered as she got up.  
  
"No need to be sorry," the girl said. "Anyone could get blinded by these lights. What's your name?"  
  
"Darcie," Tameka said.  
  
"Well, Darcie," the girl said, "I'm Dottie. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Uh-huh," Tameka said. "Look, I gotta go, okay? Nice meetin' ya." With that, Tameka left through the gate. She was going to leave as soon as possible. All she had to do was get her bag from the alley, and she'd be gone.  
  
If only it was that simple.  
  
She reached the alley and froze. There were four teenage guys there. They were all smoking, and there were several empty bottles of beer on the ground. One of the drunks pointed Tameka out to the others. Two of them approached her.  
  
"What's your name sweetie?" one of them asked.  
  
"None of your business, you drunken bastard," she said. The drunk barred his teeth and grabbed her arm really tightly. "Let go of me!" She struggled and tried to get free, but it was no use.  
  
Then she used her last defense - she raised her foot and kicked him in the balls. He collapsed on the ground, and another boy ran up to her. He tried to punch her, but she ducked, grabbed his foot from underneath him, and sent him flying. Right into the dumpster.  
  
"Who else wants a piece of me?" Tameka said. A third boy ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach - she fell and landed on her side. "Fuck . . ."  
  
"Yo, dude!" the fourth boy said to the third. "Never hit a lady! God, you're stupid!" The fourth boy smashed his fist into the others face, and the third boy fell to the ground. The fourth went over Tameka and helped her out. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Get off of me!" she yelled and tried to punch him, but he caught her fist in his hand. She walked to the back of the alley, where it was pitch black, and picked up a ratty old knapsack. It was the color of jean, and it a bunch of different phrases on it. "You didn't see me, okay?" Tameka said to the fourth guy.  
  
"Sure thing," he said, looking a few inches below where he should've been.  
  
"Pervert," she said as she hauled on her old jean jacket. Tameka left the alley and began to run up the street. When she reached the corner, she ran into Mae. She looked really worried. "Sorry I ran out on you like that Mae."  
  
"Where are you going Darcie?" Mae asked.  
  
"I'm leaving," Tameka said.  
  
"I thought you were here for the festival," Mae said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I lied. Sorry, but with a life like mine, you gotta lie," Tameka said. She tried to squeeze passed, but Mae stopped her.  
  
"What do you mean, a life like yours?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business," Tameka said. "Now outta my way, I gotta go."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I need to talk to you!" Mae said.  
  
"About what?" Tameka said. "You know, you're really getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Yeah, well, face it, liar!" Mae said. "Come on, just stay another day!" Tameka shook her head. "Just one day?"  
  
"Only one day," Tameka said firmly. Mae smiled. "Come on, my house is this way!" Tameka followed Mae to a large house. Dottie was sitting on the front porch.  
  
"Hey! Mae! I need your help! There's this girl I met at the festival, and she could be in real - Darcie?" Dottie said as soon as she saw Tameka.  
  
"What's up Dottie? Who's the girl?" Mae asked.  
  
"Darcie," Dottie replied. "Is she staying at your place?"  
  
"For one day only," Tameka said.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," Mae said. They went inside and sat on the couch in Mae's living room. There was a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Explain."  
  
"Can I trust you guys?" Tameka asked. The other two nodded. "Nothing I say must ever go beyond this room. Got that? If it does, I will not hesitate to slit your throats."  
  
"Okay. Now tell me what you meant by a life like yours," Mae said.  
  
"You see, I don't actually have a home," Tameka said.  
  
"Why not?" Dottie asked.  
  
"Don't interrupt. I have had a home in almost a year. For the past ten or so months, I've been running. I haven't stayed in the same town for more than a week, because I can't be traced. I mustn't be traced," Tameka said.  
  
"Who are you running from Darcie?" Mae asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Tameka said.  
  
"Why don't you want to be found?" Dottie asked.  
  
Tameka went quiet. The memories of the last time her father found her flashed before her eyes, and she began to cry. The memories themselves were painful. She swore she'd never tell a soul about her memories. Not a soul . . .  
  
"Nice job Dottie. You've made her cry," Mae said.  
  
"Darcie? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Dottie said  
  
"It's not your fault. You know, I haven't actually had friends since I left my home. You guys are the best friends I've had since then," Tameka said.  
  
"Of course we are!" Mae said. Then Mae saw something sticking out of Tameka's bag. It was her beyblade. "You beyblade?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Tameka said.  
  
"Are you interested in a match? I've got a dish in the backyard," Mae said.  
  
"Sure," Tameka said, smiling. The three girls walked out into the small, brightly-lit field. There was a dish about ten feet from the door. Both Mae and Tameka took out their launchers. Tameka had a black and silver blade, and Mae's was red and purple.  
  
"3-2-1 - LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" Dottie yelled. Both girls' blades hit the dish at the same time. Mae's blade kept slamming into Tameka's, but it seemed to have no affect. Then Tameka's blade slammed into Mae's, and the match was over. Tameka had won. "And the winner is . . . DARCIE!!!!"  
  
"You should be glad that you haven't met my bit-beast," both Mae and Tameka said at the same time. Then all three girls burst out in laughter.  
  
"You know Darcie, if you weren't on the run, we would ask you to join our team," Dottie said. "Ah, what the hell. Do you wanna join out team?"  
  
"I wish I could," Tameka said.  
  
"Oh, come on, it's been ten months! I doubt they're even still looking for you," Mae said.  
  
"I . . . I guess you're right. But if I get any word from . . . them, I'm leaving," Tameka said. Mae and Dottie smiled. "So, who else is on the team?"  
  
"Only our best friend Joan," Mae said. "For the past month or so, she's been saying that we need another teammate. She'll be happy."  
  
"Why don't we call her?" Dottie said. Mae nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. A girl came in, who was a little younger the Mae. She had light brown hair that reached her elbows and midnight blue eyes. "So, who's the new girl?" she said.  
  
"Joan, this is Darcie. Darcie, this is Joan," Dottie said. Tameka and smiled and shook hands.  
  
"Are you any good?" Joan asked.  
  
"Well, I beat Mae," Tameka said.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. Are you any good?" Joan asked. Everybody laughed. Tameka could really tell that she was going to like it here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From now on, I'll be switching the names around for Tameka. Sometime I'll say Tameka, other times I'll say Darcie. Bye the way, her other names are Kaori, Traci, Xiang, and Valencia. Bye!  
  
~Red Dragon~ 


End file.
